Epitome of Odd
by cerasi1
Summary: A drunken evening of celebration, and some slurred words. Companionship at its purest for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.


Parties and Quidditch.

Remus chuckled to himself as he watched Sirius laugh himself silly. James had long-since disappeared with a girl from the year below, and Peter had fallen asleep on the couches. Needless to say, Sirius and Remus had chosen not to move him when they went back to the dorms to continue their drinking and laughter where they weren't interrupting the sleep of others, upon Remus' insistence.

"To the end of another fine month, Remey!" Sirius laughed, lofting his bottle on high.

"To the end of another month." Remus laughed, ignoring the ridiculous nickname Sirius had taken to giving him when they were drunk. Given their easy access to Hogsmeade and the frequency with which they enjoyed holding parties, this was not uncommon.

"Remey." Sirius paused, seemingly sober, though they both knew better. Remus smiled and nodded for Sirius to go on. "Can I have a hug?"

Remus laughed and opened his arms wide. Sirius launched off the floor and knocked Remus back on his bed, drunken laughter coming from both of them.

"Sirius," Remus shook his head, as he lay pinned by Sirius' hug. "You are the epitome of odd on occasions."

"And you're the epitome of shut-up-and-hug-me-I'm-drunk." Sirius mumbled, his head lodged somewhere between Remus' shoulder, his own shoulder, and the mattress.

"Sirius…" Remus said after a minute of silence. "Sirius?" He shifted and heard the other boy snoring a little. Remus sighed and shifted himself about until he got Sirius lying next to him instead of on top of him. He reached out and found his wand on his bedside table, summoning Sirius' blanket to keep them both warm, and levitating Sirius so his feet weren't dangling off the bed so much.

"Goodnight, Padfoot." He said and lazily patted Sirius' head. He was asleep before he could even withdraw his hand under the blankets.

--

"GOODMORNING!" James yelled. Remus jumped and fell out of the bed, and away from the warmth he quietly mused, while Sirius grumbled and rolled his head further into the pillow Remus had placed under his head the previous night.

James laughed at Remus who was sitting on the floor and looking about bewildered. He jumped on the bed and straddled Sirius' hips; rolling his shoulders over so he was forced to look up… well, partly up.

"Treasure this moment, Sirius Black. Never again will I straddle you first thing in the morning." James said with a smile.

"But you'll straddle me at other times, right?" Sirius muttered, and copped a punch to the arm for doing so. He smiled, satisfied with the effect of his wit.

"Get up, Padfoot. I have a game today, and I'm damned if you're going to miss it!" James shook Sirius' shoulders violently and slapped him playfully on the cheek. "Come on, both of you! Game starts in half an hour."

"That's twenty-five minutes more sleep." Sirius grumbled. "I'm not playing, Jim. Remember? Me not playing."

"I don't care!" James shouted, close enough to Sirius' ear to score a reaction. "Look, Pete's ready!"

"Pete's always ready for your games, James." Sirius growled and then chuckled to himself. "Heh, 'games James'." Then he rolled over, effectively dislodging James, and tried, again, to sleep.

"No way, Sirius!" James pulled out his wand and muttered, in his mind, one of the most useful spells in the history of spell making.

Not a moment later, Sirius was bolt upright, drenched from his head to his waist in ice-cold water. He glared at James with all the ferocity he could manage, and then got up to go to the bathrooms and dry himself off.

Remus, in an effort to avoid similar treatment, stood up and quickly followed. After they had showered and dressed, they raced down to the Quidditch pitch just in time for the start of the game.

"It's obsessive, really." Sirius muttered as they found their seats. Remus quickly produced a book, small enough not to seem rude, and sat down beside Sirius and Peter. Peter smiled and produced a flag and a banner for them to hold, having come pre-decked in the scarf, jumper and beanie. Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus faithfully pretended not to notice.

The match began and ended with little surprise, and everyone still clapped and cheered when James caught the snitch after all of thirty minutes. Sirius rolled his eyes and clapped him on the back when James came off the field looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"You look surprised." Sirius laughed. "As though anyone expected you could be beaten."

"Proud of me?" James asked with a grin.

"Ha!" Sirius scoffed, though really he was proud, and everyone knew it.

They all bounded up the hill for yet another party, such was the custom when Gryffindor won a Quidditch match. This time, however, no one from other houses would be present, making it a much less busy, but much louder event. Celebration was always the key.

As they made their way up the hill, Sirius and Remus found each other as they so often did, and Remus grinned and blushed a little when Sirius winked at him.

"I wonder whose bed I'll end up in tonight?" He asked in jest. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"The epitome of odd." Remus muttered, and Sirius smiled, recalling the warmth and companionship of what had followed that comment the previous night.

"And proud of it, Remey." Sirius grinned. Remus pretended to glare and chased Sirius the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower, laughing all the way.


End file.
